Justin's Totodile
Justin's Totodile is a -Type Pokemon, the second Justin acquired on his journey in the Johto region, and his third overall. Totodile is kept in an ordinary PokeBall. Biography Johto Justin met Totodile in Meet the Professor as one of the three Pokemon Professor Elm intended to give Justin as his Starter Pokemon, but Justin rejected them because he already had his Eevee. However, Justin had bonded with Totodile during his brief stay at Elm's laboratory, so Totodile escaped and began to follow Justin. In Scout the Scout Pokemon, Totodile lost track of Justin when trying to follow him, but crossed paths with a Sentret, who had been fleeing Justin. Totodile followed Justin into Cherrygrove City in Mystic Water on the Off-Shore!. When Justin took a boat in search for the Mystic Water, Totodile swam after Justin and joined him. Together, they found the Mystic Water, which Totodile stole for himself, drawn to its power. After Justin made the Mystic Water into a necklace for Totodile, he intended to take him back to Professor Elm. Not wishing to return, Totodile jumped into the waters and fled Justin. Totodile was later cornered by Justin into a battle for capture. Eevee nearly defeated Totodile, but Totodile used the power of his Mystic Water to enhance his Water Gun and defeat the Evolution Pokemon before fleeing. By Psychic Zephyr!, Totodile continued to follow Justin into Violet City but lost track of him when Justin had his Violet City Gym Battle and went to the Pokemon School. Totodile found Justin again when swimming in the lake outside of Bellsprout Tower in 100 Feet of Sprout!. Totodile followed Justin up the tower as he defeated various saged until he reached the summit. There, Justin met Andrew and the two trainers had a battle in Clash Against the Swaying Pillars!. After Sentret was defeated by Andrew's Chikorita, Totodile was inspired by Justin's many battles and intervened to join him. Justin commanded Totodile, and they defeated Chikorita with Totodile revealing he knew a super-effective Ice Fang. Totodile then faced Andrew's Aipom and defeated it by biting her Focus Punch and blasting Aipom with a Mystic Water-enhanced Water Gun to win Justin the battle. After the match, Totodile was heavily weakened, so Justin easily captured it but promised not to return him to Elm just yet. Justin had Totodile battle second in his rematch against Falkner in Elegant Zephyr!, Totodile faced Falkner's Hoothoot after Justin recalled Eevee. Totodile took advantage of Hoothoot's unmoving state as it healed with Roost. Totodile launches a continuous blast of Water Gun, which sent Hoothoot crashing into the gym wall and unable to battle. Totodile then faced Falkner's Pidgeotto. After a long struggle, Totodile managed to bite and freeze Pidgeotto's right wing with Ice Fang. Totodile then blasted Pidgeotto with another enhanced Water Gun to win Justin the Zephyr Badge. After the battle, Justin contacted Elm, who allowed Justin to keep Totodile. Totodile was later used in Justin's next gym battle against Bugsy in Buggin' Out with Bugsy!. Totodile initially faced Bugsy's Scyther and overpowered her with his enhanced Water Gun. Scyther it swapped itself out with U-Turn, and Bugsy called on Spinarak, who ensnared Totodile with a super-effectve Electroweb and defeated him with Poison Sting. In the next episode, Justin had a rematch against Andrew, and Justin called on Totodile again as his second Pokemon. He had a rematch against Chikorita, who had since evolved into Bayleef. This time, Andrew and Bayleef were prepared for Totodile's Ice Fang, so they negated the attack with Reflect and defeated Totodile with a Vine Whip-Solar Beam combo. In Water on All Four Cylinders!, Totodile wandered away from Justin in the Ilex Forest and got lost. When a fire sparked in the forest, Totodile was found by Pokemon Rangers, and they requested his help in putting out the fire. The Pokemon Rangers offered Totodile to join them, but Furret found Totodile and they returned to Justin. Totodile returned to prominence in Pretty and Pink! as Justin's second Pokemon in his gym battle against Whitney. Justin needed Totodile's Water Gun to avoid physical contact with Clefairy and her Cute Charm ability. Totodile managed to defeat it with an enhanced Water Gun. He then lost to Whitney's Miltank, who employed an Attract-Rollout combo. Justin registered Totodile in the Tower Classic with Eevee and Scyther in Frontier Advertising!, but Totodile did not battle until the second round in Double Knockout!. The battle was not fully shown, but Totodile defeated a Ninetales to advance Justin to the semifinals. Totodile battled first in the semifinals and defeated a Rampardos by freezing the field with Ice Fang to render Rampardos immobile and prey to an enhanced Water Gun. Totodile then faced Glalie, who slowly froze Totodile with Powder Snow and Icy Wind until he was knocked out with Hyper Beam. When Justin met Crasher Wake in Crashing Waterfall, the Pastoria City Gym Leader used his Floatzel to help teach Totodile Waterfall. Totodile's fourth gym battle was against Jasmine of Olivine City in Rusting Iron! as Justin's second Pokemon. Totodile he used his superior speed and small body to evade Steelix's attacks. He was also able to block the Stone Edge with an enhanced Water Gun. Despite having Waterfall as an attack, Steelix managed to evade the attack and display impressive speed, for Jasmine taught Pokemon Magnet Rise, granting it the ability to temporarily levitate. After Steelix attacked Totodile with Crunch, the Water-Type evaded the attack and jumped onto Steelix. With Steelix unable to dodge, Totodile slowly froze Steelix with Ice Fang before pummeling it with an enhanced Water Gun, promptly knocking out the Steel-Type and earning Justin the Mineral Badge. Totodile battled as Justin's Pokemon in his full battle against Andrew in Fall into a Steel Trap. Totodile battled Bayleef for the third time. Justin's innovative commands and Totodile's improved strength, allowed him to slowly outmatch Bayleef. Before too long, Andrew had Bayleef erect a Reflect defense before recalling her for Skarmory. Skarmory opened the battle with Spikes, planting explosives across the battlefield. Despite the benefits of Reflect and Skarmory's aerial advantage, Totodile was able to defeat Skarmory after a tough battle. Totodile then went up against Granbull for the second time. As in their first encounter, Granbull's raw power was too much for Totodile, and he was knocked out following a collision of Waterfall and Crunch. In Justin's eighth Gym battle, against Clair in Rising to the Challenge!, Totodile battled first against Clair's Dragonair in the water. Dragonair was naturally more powerful than Totodile, but Justin and Totodile bode their time until Totodile could Bite Dragonair and freeze it with Ice Fang. Dragonair's speed was severely reduced by the ice, and Totodile hammered Waterfall attacks, which Dragonair could not defend against as it was constantly flinching. Dragonair attempted to strike back with Dragon Tail, but Totodile won with a final Ice Fang. Totodile then battled Clair's Gyarados but was too tired from battling Dragonair. Totodile lost to the Gyarados' superior power. Totodile proved very useful to Justin during the Silver Conference. In the second battle of the semi-finals, Totodile displayed his strength, facing Kunal and defeating his Cloyster but falling to his Arcanine. Totodile's continued in the Top 8 against Andrew. Totodile battled first, against Andrew's Steelix but was recalled, for Steelix's defenses were too much. Totodile, however, made up for this by defeating defeated Andrew's third and fourth Pokemon, Meganium and Poliwhirl respectively with repeated Ice Fangs against Meganium and by combining Scary Face and Waterfall against Poliwhirl. This victory left Andrew with only two Pokemon while Aaron had four. He, however, quickly lost to the aerial maneuvers's of Andrew's fifth Pokemon, Pidgeot who went on to defeat Rhyhorn before succumbing to Murkorw. As Justin was moving to Hoenn with his family, Justin had to leave his Pokemon with his except Eevee. Once Justin was able to contact his grandparents, he was saddened to discover that Hoenn Pokemon Centers were unable to transfer Pokemon from other regions. Justin, therefore, traveled through Hoenn, starting with only Eevee. Kanto Totodile was seen at the Petalburg Gym with some of Justin's other Pokemon in I Sing of Arms of Arms and the Man before Kustin's younger sister Yazmyne decided to leave for her first region, Kanto. Moves Known Related Articles Category:Water Pokémon